O Mestre das Poções
by Oo.D-pocky.oO
Summary: Nem o coração do mais arrogante professor de Hogwarts é totalmente feito de pedra ० KakaSaku em estilo Harry Potter.
1. A Primeira Detenção

**XxX **Fanfic baseada nas obras de Masashi Kishimoto e J. K. Rowling. Personagens e cenários não me pertencem.

* * *

**Adentrei na sala de poções localizada nas masmorras e me dirigi ao lugar de sempre, ao lado de meu melhor amigo Naruto. Peguei meu caldeirão e arrumei os ingredientes na mesa ao lado da minha pequena faca de prata.**

Poções era com toda certeza a matéria da qual eu menos gostava. Além de ter que dividir a sala com aqueles estúpidos da Sonserina, tinha que aturar aquele maldito professor Kakashi. Ele não escondia sua preferência pelos sonserinos e seu nojo por mim e meus companheiros da Grifinória. Eu só agüentava aquelas aulas por saber que aquele era meu último ano em Hogwarts.

Logo o queridinho do professor entrou na sala. Aquele Uchiha! Sempre se sentava ao meu lado para poder me provocar e ter a chance de conferir de perto as injustiças cometidas pelo professor.

-E então, Sangue-ruim? Ainda tentando se tornar bruxa? Como uma sujeitinha burra e asquerosa como você conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts? Realmente, essa escola está indo pro brejo! – falou o Uchiha, acompanhado por risinhos de seus escudeiros Suigetsu e Juugo.

Eu estava preparada para responder à altura quando senti uma mão puxando minhas vestes.

-O que foi Naruto? – perguntei, virando-me para encará-lo.

-O professor já deve estar chegando...você não quer dar a ele um motivo para tirar pontos da Grifinória ou te dar uma detenção, né?

-Você tem razão... – respondi suspirando – Não vale à pena!

Lancei um último olhar de desprezo para os três sonserinos ao meu lado e abri meu livro de poções.

Logo o professor entrou na sala, o rosto sempre coberto pela máscara, as vestes negras esvoaçando às suas costas a cada passo que ele dava.

-Abram os livros nas páginas 324... – começou ele, se virando para a turma - até o final desta aula quero um frasco com o nome de cada um de vocês contendo uma poção do morto-vivo no mínimo satisfatória para os padrões de alunos do último ano...por mais que eu saiba que, para muitos, isso talvez seja difícil! – e aqui lançou um olhar significativo em minha direção, arrancando risadas do Uchiha.

Comecei a preparar a poção e, próximo ao fim da aula, ela já estava praticamente pronta. A tonalidade não era exatamente púrpura como o livro descrevia, mas o lilás que ela adquirira estava bem próximo daquilo que deveria ser. Só faltava acrescentar uma pitada de raiz de asfódelo em pó. Comecei a acrescentar o último ingrediente quando o braço de um certo moreno esbarrou no meu propositadamente, fazendo-me despejar muito mais raiz em pó do que deveria.

Instantaneamente, a poção começou a borbulhar e tornou-se verde. Meu caldeirão explodiu, jorrando gosma para todos os lados. Garotas frescas soltavam gritos horrorizados enquanto o professor vinha em minha direção.

-Haruno...eu já deveria saber que você não consegue assistir a uma única aula minha sem causar estragos! – disse ele, olhando-me com aqueles olhos negros e profundos.

-Mas professor, não foi culpa dela...o Uchiha... – começou a explicar Naruto.

-Calado Uzumaki! Ninguém pediu sua opinião aqui! Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória...e você cumprirá uma detenção, Haruno! Hoje às oito horas compareça à minha sala.

-Sim senhor... – respondi sem ânimo. Mais discussões acarretariam um castigo pior.

-Boa sorte Sangue-ruim... – falou o autor da minha desgraça enquanto saia da sala.

-Qualquer dia eu lanço um Avada Kedavra nesse maldito! – falei, cerrando os punhos.

-Nem diga uma coisa dessas Sakura-chan...você acabaria presa acusada de ser uma seguidora de Você-sabe-quem. – cochichou Naruto.

Peguei minha varinha e comecei a limpar a sujeira no chão.

* * *

**Às oito horas em ponto eu já me encontrava em frente à sala do professor Hatake. Como estava muito quente, havia deixado o casaco na sala comunal e estava apenas com a saia e a camisa do uniforme.**

Logo a porta se abriu e uma voz disse:

-Entre!

Obedeci e entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Caminhei até a mesa onde ele se encontrava e perguntei:

-Qual é a minha detenção?

-Talvez isso não seja costume entre os trouxas com os quais você vive Haruno, mas insisto que enquanto você estiver aqui me chame de "Senhor" ou "professor". – falou ele rispidamente.

-Qual é a minha detenção...professor? – tornei a perguntar.

-Corte aquelas raízes em tamanhos iguais de modo que possam ser utilizadas pelos alunos do primeiro ano amanhã. – respondeu, apontando para uma mesa em um canto da sala.

Obedientemente andei até a mesa onde várias raízes estavam dispostas. Peguei a faca que se encontrava ao lado dessas e comecei a cortar. Ele apenas ficava compenetrado em alguma leitura que parecia, de certa forma, muito interessante.

Uma hora se passou e o silêncio começava a me irritar. Ainda faltavam algumas raízes para serem cortadas. Puxei a primeira música que me veio à mente e comecei a cantar baixinho.

"_Amanhã é apenas outro dia_

_Outra maneira_

_De passar meu dia sozinha_

_Olhando para a tela da TV_

_Passando pelas páginas da minha revista_

_Tudo está tão obscuro_

_Eu preciso ouvir"_

Parei a música assim que senti um olhar sobre mim.

-Me desculpe incomodá-lo professor... – murmurei.

-Continue! – ele mandou.

-Continuar o que? Professor? – perguntei.

-Continue a cantar.

Fiquei surpresa, porém obedeci, voltando a cantar.

"_E eu acordo_

_Ponho minha maquiagem_

_Pego o telefone_

_Ninguém em casa_

_Eu preciso enlouquecer_

_Dê-me alguma saída_

_Ficando ao lado da multidão_

_Eu quero gritar bem alto_

_Eu vou ficar bem_

_Eu vou ficar bem"_

Distraída, acabei derrubando as raízes já cortadas no chão gelado da sala. Abaixei rapidamente para pegá-las e senti alguém ao meu lado me ajudando. Eu quase pensei que o professor havia aparatado ao meu lado, mas logo me lembrei de que não era possível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Você é realmente distraída Haruno...não me surpreende que se saia tão mal em poções! – disse ele, recolocando as raízes em cima da mesa.

-Me desculpe professor... – murmurei um tanto irritada.

-Vejo que as raízes já estão todas cortadas...ótimo. Volte amanhã no mesmo horário.

-Mas eu pensei que minha detenção era apenas hoje...professor...

-Eu decido quando a detenção acaba. – falou ele por fim, virando-se e indo em direção à sua mesa.

Fui para o meu quarto ainda mais irritada e logo peguei no sono. Estava exausta.

* * *

_**Nya...mais uma fanfic minha! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Já aviso que vou demorar pra postar, ok?**_

_**Deixem reviews e façam uma escritora feliz!**_

_**Beijinhos.**_


	2. A Face do Mestre

**XxX **Fanfic baseada nas obras de Masashi Kishimoto e J. K. Rowling. Personagens e cenários não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

-Como? Você ganhou outra detenção? – perguntou Naruto com a boca cheia de mingau, sentado de frente para mim na grande mesa da Grifinória.

-Na verdade é parte da mesma detenção...ele disse que ele decidiria quando meu castigo teria fim. – respondi cabisbaixa, apenas brincando com os ovos mexidos em meu prato após olhar a cadeira vazia do mestre de poções.

-Isso é uma injustiça! Uma injustiça! – proclamou o loiro em voz alta.

-Concordo...apenas uma noite de detenção já estava ótima! – falei.

-Não, eu não estou falando disso. Estou me referindo ao café da manhã...por que esses elfos domésticos não preparam um rámen de vez em quando?

Revirei os olhos para as últimas palavras de meu amigo. Ele com certeza era aquilo que chamamos de "sem noção".

-Mas algo muito estranho aconteceu ontem na sala dele... – refleti em voz alta.

-Tudo que envolve aquele rabugento é estranho, desde o penteado até a máscara! – resmungou Naruto.

-Foi algo mais estranho do que isso! Eu comecei a cantarolar uma música na frente dele e ele...pareceu gostar! Até me pediu para continuar a cantá-la... – concluí.

-Você cantou algum sucesso das Esquisitonas? Ou um canto sereiânico talvez?

-Não, Naruto! Eu cantei uma música trouxa...você não conhece!

-Então canta um pouquinho pra mim ouvir, Sakura-chan! – pediu o loiro, os orbes azuis vidrados em mim.

-Não mesmo! Estamos sentados no meio do salão principal! – respondi.

-É Haruno...canta! – falou uma voz gélida em meu pescoço, arrepiando-me.

Virei-me e dei de cara com o Uchiha me olhando com um sorriso debochado se abrindo no rosto.

-Se você não cantar, eu vou fazer com que consiga pelo menos mais uma semana de detenções! – continuou o moreno.

Diante da idéia de conseguir detenções que coincidiriam com os dias de passeio para Hogsmeade, suspirei e cantei baixo de modo que somente os dois garotos me ouvissem:

"_Caminhando pela ventosa estrada_

_Dias chuvosos são tudo o que eu conheço_

_Eu tenho ficado no chão_

_Olhando para o céu_

_Contando todas as razões pelas quais_

_Minha mente está dando voltas_

_Eu preciso respirar"_

-Tsc...sua voz mais parece a de um hipogrifo com dor de barriga! – falou o sonserino, caindo na gargalhada com a própria piada.

-Ora seu... – respondeu Naruto, se levantando prontamente da mesa e sacando a varinha de dentro das vestes.

Sasuke rapidamente pegou a própria varinha, apontando diretamente para meu amigo.

-Não ouse enfeitiçar ele! – gritei para o Uchiha, me pondo em meio aos dois.

-Não se meta nisso, sangue-ruim! – disse o mesmo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, puxei minha varinha e apontei para ele dizendo:

-Furnunculus!

O corpo do moreno logo começou a se encher de furúnculos nojentos, se espalhando e aumentando aos poucos. Ele olhou horrorizado para as próprias mãos distorcidas pelos efeitos colaterais do feitiço. Enquanto isso, Naruto ria. Todo o salão ria...exceto a mesa da Sonserina, é claro.

Comecei a rir também até que senti uma mão em meus ombros. As risadas dos outros alunos também cessaram.

-Sakura! – falou Tsunade, professora de transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória – Receio ter que descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória por esse ocorrido.

-Mas...professora...o Uchiha... – comecei.

-Ela foi provocada! – urrou Naruto.

-É mentira! Eu só estava conversando com eles! – reivindicou Sasuke, mal conseguindo falar com tantos hematomas no rosto.

-Sinto muito Sakura. Detenção na minha sala hoje, às oito. – falou a professora.

-Mas eu já tenho detenção com o professor Kakashi hoje! – respondi prontamente. Não que fosse ruim perder uma detenção de poções.

-Procure ele e peça para que mude o dia. – falou ela por fim, conduzindo o Uchiha para a enfermaria.

* * *

**Caminhei pelos corredores em direção às masmorras enquanto pensava em argumentos que o convencessem a mudar o dia da minha detenção, mas nada parecia bom o bastante.**

-É melhor improvisar... – falei para mim mesma, dando de ombros.

Cheguei à porta da sala do temível professor e bati três vezes. Não obtive resposta. Tentei novamente, dessa vez de maneira mais insistente. O resultado permaneceu o mesmo.

Juntei todo o ar possível nos pulmões, estufei o peito e abri a porta devagar. Enfiei a cabeça para dentro e localizei o professor sentado em sua cadeira, dormindo profundamente com um livro enorme sobre a face.

-Mas que diabos... – resmunguei, me aproximando dele. Sentia-me prestes a cutucar um leão adormecido.

Levantei o dedo indicador e o encostei levemente sobre o braço dele, com medo de fazer movimentos bruscos. Ele só se mexeu o suficiente para que o livro abandonasse seu rosto, deixando a face sem máscara à mostra.

Meu queixo caiu. Ele não era nada do que eu imaginava. Seu rosto não continha cicatrizes horríveis ou deformações. Era um rosto normal. Bonito. Não chegava a ser uma beleza ofuscante como a dos artistas de filmes trouxas, mas mesmo assim era belo.

Não resistindo à tentação, usei o mesmo dedo para contornar aqueles lábios que pareciam tão macios. Instantaneamente, uma mão agarrou meu pulso e dois olhos negros se voltaram para mim.

-Haruno...

* * *

**Nya...desculpem a demora!**

**Eu bem que avisei que demoraria...dito e feito! Não tenho previsão de qundo sairá o próximo capítulo... (detalhe: a fic só vai até o capítulo cinco!)**

**Obrigada **HannaHs2, Senhorita Dream, Demetria Blackwell, Thata-Sama, Uchiha Pandora-Sama, Cla-Chan-K e Psycho Itachi **pelas reviews. **

**--**Psycho Itachi: obrigada pelos conselhos, tentarei melhorar. Eu estou deixando a fic parecida com HP de maneira proposital e, sendo ela realmente baseada na obra da J. K., não acho justo trocar os nomes.Mas estou tentando não "copiar" a personalidade dos personegens dela, e sim fundi-las com as personalidades dos personagens do Kishimoto. A Sakura, por exemplo, seria uma mistura de Harry/Hermione/Sakura.

Bom, a fic terá apenas cinco capítulos por isso tenho que adiantar as coisas. Porém, como você disse, ele "supostamente" odeia ela, o que não significa realmente que odeia. É mais uma implicância, mas isso se tornará claro em breve. Além disso, ele apenas pediu para que ela cantasse, não foi um beijo ou coisa parecida.

O negócio do chão...bom, eu só quis dar mais ênfase à coisa toda para que ficasse algo mais "profundo", e não apenas raízes caindo no chão ( se bem que é difícil fazer com que uma cena dessas seja profunda xD). O negócio das raízes ficarem prontamente cortadas "misteriosamente" foi erro de revisão. Quando revisei o capítulo, cortei uma parte que acontecia ali no meio e esqueci de arrumar isso mas, assim que li sua review, tentei arrumar esse fato (é só dar uma relida no capítulo).

E, por fim, o negócio do "auto" só foi culpa minha em parte. Eu apenas copiei e colei a música de um site e não prestei muita atenção na gramática dela, considerando que a lógica é de que esses sites sejam confiáveis no quesito português. Mas já arrumei isso também.

Não se preocupe, você não me ofendeu. Suas dicas serviram para me estimular a melhorar a fic cada vez mais. Obrigada.

**Até a próxima...beijos! **


	3. Sentimentos Confusos

**XxX **Fanfic baseada nas obras de Masashi Kishimoto e J. K. Rowling. Personagens e cenários não me pertencem

* * *

**Assustada, tentei recuar, mas a mão dele apenas se fechou com mais força em torno de meu pulso.**

-Nunca... - disse ele, se levantando e aproximando o rosto do meu de modo que nossos narizes quase se tocavam - Nunca entre em minha sala sem minha permissão!

O ar falhou. Eu não conseguia dizer nada diante do hálito fresco de menta que batia contra meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos, tentando juntar as palavras que teimavam em ficar presas em minha garganta.

-Eu...eu bati na porta professor...mas...mas... - por que era tão difícil completar uma frase?

-Mas o que, Haruno? - perguntou ele.

-O senhor não respondeu e...eu entrei... - respondi, abrindo os olhos com receio.

-Só um aviso Haruno... - falou Kakashi, puxando-me mais para perto pelo pulso e aproximando os lábios de minha orelha - eu detesto ser tocado.

Ele me soltou bruscamente, pegando a máscara de dentro de seu bolso e colocando-a no rosto.

-E então, o que você quer garota?

-Eu só gostaria de saber se...se o senhor poderia mudar o dia da minha detenção. Eu tenho um outro castigo para cumprir com a professora Tsunade... - comecei, enquanto revirava o pulso tentando aliviar a dor.

-Não é problema meu se você ganhou outras detenções. Agora suma da minha frente e não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui.

Saí correndo daquela sala. Por alguma razão, minhas pernas estavam tremendo e eu não sabia se conseguiria permanecer de pé diante dele por mais tempo.

* * *

**- Tudo bem, eu conheço a personalidade do professor Kakashi. É difícil fazê-lo mudar de idéia. - concluiu Tsunade - Você pode cumprir minha detenção na próxima semana.**

-Obrigada professora! - agradeci, saindo da sala de tranfigurações.

Por sorte ela entendera a situação. Obviamente eu não contara integralmente o que acontecera na sala de poções. Ele havia pedido e, mesmo que não houvesse, eu sentia como se aquele momento fosse muito pessoal.

Quantas pessoas teriam tido a chance de contemplar aquele rosto antes de mim? Quantas sentiram aquela hálito?

Balancei a cabeça. No que eu estava pensando?

-Sakura-chan! - gritou Naruto, se aproximando de mim - Eu estou te chamando há vários minutos!

-Desculpe. Eu estava distraída. - respondi, me virando em direção ao loiro.

-Percebi. Mas então, você quer ir comigo e com os outros garotos da grifinória na enfermaria? Nós vamos tirar sarro da cara cheia de furúnculos do Uchiha. Ele vai sentir o poder dos leões da Grifinória!

-Hum...a Shizune não vai gostar disso! Ela odeia baderna na enfermaria. Além disso, eu tenho que fazer meus deveres já que terei detenção durante a noite. Estou um pouco atrasada em algumas matérias.

-Tudo por culpa daquele professor de poções...eu detesto ele! Ele e aquele penteado estranho dele! -resmungou meu amigo - Mas, quanto à Shizune, não se preocupe! Alguns garotos da Lufa-Lufa vão distraí-la para nos ajudar. Os lufanos odeiam o Uchiha tanto quanto nós.

- Estarei torcendo por vocês! - incentivei, dando meu melhor sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan! Até depois! - despediu-se.

Sorri ao vê-lo se afastar como um raio dourado pelos corredores. Só mesmo o Naruto para me distrair por alguns momentos. Infelizmente, a imagem de um certo professor logo voltou a me assombrar.

Me escorei na parede e deixei-me escorregar até o chão. Sozinha no corredor de pedra cantei uma música, sentindo-me vigiada por alguém.

_"Em um tempo_

_Onde o sol desce solitário,_

_Eu percorri um longo, longo caminho distante de casa,_

_Para encontrar um coração que é feito de pedra._

_Eu tentarei, só preciso de um pouco de tempo_

_Para tirar seu rosto de meus pensamentos_

_Para ver o mundo através de olhos diferentes"_

_

* * *

_

**Finalmente a fic saiu do hiatus!**

**Bom, eu realmente não vou ficar explicando os motivos da falta de postagem aqui. Caso alguém se interesse, basta visitar o capítulo 15 da fic "Garota Problema".  
Eu digitei o capítulo diretamente no fanfiction porque meu Word não está abrindo. Então, a chance de erros serem encontrados nesse capítulo específico é muito maios. Me desculpem!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo 2:****Hatake Sakura XD****, ****HannaHs2**** , ****Eeva Uchiha7**** , ****Kakashi-senpai**** , ****Psycho Itachi**** .**

**Só faltam dois capítulos!**

**Ah, e antes de ir, só queria avisar uma coisinha: não esperem um final muito feliz nessa fic! xD**

**Bye!  
**


	4. Dor e Prazer

**XxX** Fanfic baseada nas obras de Masashi Kishimoto e J. K. Rowling. Personagens e cenários não me pertencem

* * *

**- Pelo jeito você alimenta o desejo secreto de se tornar algum tipo de cantora, Haruno.**

As palavras ressoavam pelo corredor escuro enquanto ele vinha até mim, com seus passos fortes e olhar penetrante.

Odiei aquele homem mais do que o normal quando ouvi aquilo.

-Você está errado professor. Minha pretensão é me tornar auror. – respondi, levantando-me rapidamnete e espanando a poeira de minhas vestes.

-Então eu sugiro que a senhorita passe menos tempo cantando pelos corredores e mais tempo estudando poções. Com suas notas na minha matéria, você conseguirá no máximo se tornar uma lavadora de copos do Três Vassouras. – disse ele, aproximando-se de meu corpo a cada dura palavra. Estávamos separados por apenas alguns centímetros.

-Não se preocupe, professor. Eu tenho certeza de que conseguirei sobreviver cantando em alguma birosca trouxa caso eu não consiga me tornar auror. Afinal, se o senhor aguenta até hoje ensinar poções quando na verdade gostaria de lecionar defesa contra as artes das trevas, eu com certeza me conformaria em não seguir a profissão que quero.

Seus olhos pareceram faiscar de raiva. Ele segurou meu queixo com força, machucando-o.

-Sua... – começou ele, aproximando o rosto do meu.

-O que? Sangue-ruim? Insolente? Pode falar professor, eu aguento.

Eu não saberia explicar como me tornei tão corajosa de uma hora para outra. Mas minha coragem logo se dissipou quando senti um forte tapa contra meu rosto.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu já previa que minha face ficaria marcada por dias.

-Eu... – gemi, segurando as lágrimas. Não, eu não choraria na frente daquele monstro – Eu te odeio! Eu juro que gostaria que um trasgo arrancasse cada parte do seu corpo para você morrer lentamente e dolorosamente...professor.

-Eu sou muito pior que um trasgo, Haruno. Eu posso fazer qualquer um, inclusive você, sentir coisas além do que você possa imaginar. Eu posso causar dor, prazer, e fazer com que qualquer criatura se ajoelhe perante a mim querendo e pedindo por mais.

-Então... - desafiei, com o tom de voz mais grave que eu consegui - FAÇA!

Nesse momento, ele puxou a máscara que lhe cobria o belo rosto e me me beijou, ou melhor, mordeu meus lábios violentamente. Por alguma razão eu não o afastei, apenas obedecia aos seus comandos. Sim, ele estava conseguindo. Estava me causando dor e, principalmente, prazer. Quando ele parou, obriguei-me a não me humilhar pedindo por mais...mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade.

Ele se afastou de mim e recolocou a máscara sobre o rosto. Virou-se e caminhou em direção à sua sala.

-Não se esqueça de sua detenção. - disse antes de se afastar totalmente.

Então, finalmente pude relaxar e deixei-me cair no chão.

* * *

**Meu relógio indicava oito horas da noite quando bati na porta da sala dele.**

-Entre. - respondeu com sua voz fria de sempre.

Obedeci e logo notei que ele estava concentrado em alguma leitura. Nem sequer parecia que havia me encontrado mais cedo e...

Balancei a cabeça, espantando as lembranças. Aquilo havia sido apenas um joguinho entre nós, nada mais. Eu apenas esperava que ele não aumentasse minha detenção por conta das palavras pronunciadas em um corredor qualquer do castelo. Somente isso...eu realmente não esperava nada além disso. Nada.

Nada.

...

-Corte! - ordenou, apontando para uma mesa repleta de patas secas de insetos. Obedeci e comecei a trabalhar.

-Não irá cantar hoje? - perguntou o professor após alguns minutos, me encarando pela primeira vez naquela noite.

-Não quero incomodar o senhor com meu desejo secreto de me tornar cantora. - respondi, continuando a tarefa. Ele pareceu dar um sorriso de canto sob a máscara, e em seguida voltou para seu livro.

Eu já começava a me sentir sufocada por dividir a mesma sala com ele. Conforme o tempo passava, meu corpo começava a tremer.

_Arrogante._

A arrogância dele me não passava de um...

_Monstro._

Ele era um monstro. Eu nunca me sentiria tentada a ter meus lábios roubados por ele novamente. Só estava tremendo porque...porque...

_Sexy._

Sim, eu tinha que admitir. Ele era sexy, principalmente sem a máscara. Mas isso não significava que...

_Atração._

Não, eu definitivamnete não me sentia atraída por ele. Eu apenas estava...estava...apenas estava...

-Então. Aquilo que aconteceu hoje foi tudo? - perguntei, largando a faca e encarando-o.

-Do que você está falando Haruno? - questionou, olhando-me com curiosidade.

-Você disse que me faria sentir dor e prazer. Isso, devo admitir, de fato ocorreu. Mas eu não me lembro de ter ficado de joelhos em sua frente pedindo mais, professor. Não naquela hora.

-O que você quer dizer? - perguntou-me novamente, se levantando.

-Você conseguiu. - respondi, ajoelhando-me - Eu quero mais! Mostre-me do que você é capaz.

E assim abri o primeiro botão de minha blusa.

* * *

**Demorou. Demorou MUITO. Mas o penúltimo capítulo finalmente saiu. Me desculpem, mas eu ando meio desanimada para fics. Tentarei finalizar esta o mais breve possível.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!**


	5. Como Maçã e Canela

**XxX** Fanfic baseada nas obras de Masashi Kishimoto e J. K. Rowling. Personagens e cenários não me pertencem.

* * *

**Ele se aproximou de mim. Era a primeira vez que o via agir com receio.**

-O que você está querendo? – questionou ele, ajoelhando-se em minha frente e aproximando seu rosto de meu ouvido direito – Que eu vá parar em Azkaban acusado de violentar uma aluna?

-E você acha que eu me submeteria a tudo isso somente para que você fosse preso? – perguntei.

-Então...você jura que ficará calada... – continuou o professor, pondo a mão por dentro de minha blusa e acariciando meu seio – E que isso será um segredo entre nós?

-Eu juro. Desde que ninguém me dê uma dose de Veritasserum, obviamente. – respondi, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo prateado.

-Parece que você ao menos prestou atenção em uma das aulas de poções.

-Sim. Eu devo que admitir que algumas coisas de sua aula podem me ser úteis... – falei enquanto sentia os lábios dele em meu pescoço.

E naquela noite ele realmente me mostrou do que era capaz.

* * *

**-Sakura-chan! Você tem que comer alguma coisa! As provas começam hoje e você tem que tirar boas notas pra conseguir ser auror. - disse Naruto com a boca cheia de ovos.**

-Eu estou tomando suco de abóbora caso você não tenha percebido Naruto. Além disso, tenho que estudar poções. - repliquei, sem tirar o nariz de meu livro.

-Se você não tivesse desistido das aulas de poções, você não precisara estudar durante as refeições. Aliás, eu até hoje não entendi porque você largou as aulas. Tudo bem que o professor é um chato mas...

-Eu já te expliquei que eu aprendo a melhor matéria se eu estudar sozinha! - falei ao loiro, tomando um gole de suco em seguida.

Naquela noite na sala de poções, Kakashi havia conseguido me levar ao céu. Porém eu logo voltara ao inferno na manhã seguinte quando acordei e não o encontrei ao meu lado, percebendo que ele voltaria a me tratar como a aluna irritante e sangue-ruim da Grifinória.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse me pedir em casamento ou revelar perante toda a escola o seu amor secreto por mim. Só esperava um pouco de consideração da parte dele.

Ele evitava ficar sozinho comigo e, por isso, nunca consegui conversar a sós com ele. Finalmente, cansada de tudo, resolvi deixar de frequentar suas aulas. A professora Tsunade permitiu, crente de que as constantes detenções e a não compatibilidade de gênios entre eu e o mestre das poções estavam prejudiacando meus estudos. Kakashi nada fez ou disse quanto a isso.

Por vezes eu sentia o olhar dele sobre mim quando me juntava aos meus amigos na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal - amigos com os quais eu não podia contar naquele momento.

De certa forma eu me sentia suja e envergonhada do que fizera. Mas não podia dizer que me arrependia.

Havia sido muito bom.

* * *

**-Ah, férias finalmente! - vibrou meu amigo loiro enquanto saíamos em direção aos jardins do castelo para aproveitar nosso último dia em Hogwarts - A única coisa chata será esperar as notas dos exames.**

-Você tem razão. - concordei, sentando-me ao lado dele embaixo de um velho salgueiro - Será angustiante.

-Ne, Sakura-chan. Você acha que passou em poções?

-Eu espero que sim. - respondi, deitando-me na grama verde e sentindo os raios solares sobre meu rosto.

Aproveitei meu momento de silêncio, até Naruto abrir a boca novamente.

-Nós devíamos utilizar esse último dia para fazer coisas que nunca pudemos fazer durante os sete anos que passamos aqui!

-Tipo o que? - perguntei, encarando-o.

-Vamos jogar umas bombas de bosta na sala comunal da Sonserina! - alegrou-se ele, ficando de pé.

-Naruto, você nem ao menos sabe onde é a sala comunal deles! - respondi, rindo da cara decepcionada dele.

-Hum...já sei! Então vamos nadar no lago negro completamente nus!

-Vá você se quiser. Eu tenho que arrumar minhas malas.

-Mas Sakura-chan, sem você não tem graça!

-Você não pode continuar dependendo de mim para tudo, Naruto! Seja independente e faça o que quiser, mesmo sem minha companhia! - respondi, ficando de pé e espanando gravetos de minhas vestes.

Ele abriu um de seus enormes sorrisos que eu tanto apreciava e saiu correndo em direção ao lago.

Eu apenas juntei minhas coisas e fui em direção ao castelo. No caminho, acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa que eu esperava não encontrar em minha vida pós-Hogwarts.

-Oras...o que temos aqui? Eu com certeza não posso deixar de te dar uma última lembrança antes de irmos embora, não é? - debochou o Uchiha, acompanhado de seus capangas.

-E o que você vai fazer? - perguntei, sorrindo para irritá-lo.

-Isso! - exclamou, apontando a varinha em minha direção - Densau...

-Incarcerous! - gritei, antes que ele pudesse completar o feitiço dele. Seu corpo foi instantaneamente amarrado por cordas.

Seus amigos tentavam ajudá-lo enquanto um grupo que assistia a cena dava risadas.

-Até nunca, Uchiha! - falei, continuando meu caminho.

* * *

**Organizei meus pertences dentro de meu malão, notando que o ar de nostalgia já começava a me invadir.**

Resolvi dar uma última volta por Hogwarts e, inevitavelmente, acabei indo parar nas masmorras.

Em frente à porta, refleti se deveria me despedir do meu ex-professor de poções. Porém, a coragem acumulada logo se dissipou e eu desisti.

Já estava me fastando dali quando uma voz chamou meu nome.

-Haruno.

Parei automaticamente.

-Eu...estava me despedindo. - falei, de costas para ele.

-Hoje é seu último dia. - afirmou.

-Sim.

-Sabe... - começou ele - Eu nunca me esquecerei de você, a pior e mais irritante aluna que eu já tive.

Me virei com raiva para retrucar, porém logo notei seu meio sorriso através da máscara.

-E eu nunca me esquecerei do professor mais chato de Hogwarts e, possivelmente, de todo o mundo. - falei, um sorriso surgindo em meu rosto.

Naquele momento eu notei que eu havia deixado minha marca nele, por menor que ela fosse.

-Então...você pode me dar o desprazer de ouví-la cantar uma última vez? - perguntou ele. Dessa vez eu notara o tom de riso em sua voz.

Fingi pensar por um momento.

-NÃO! - respondi, dando as costas para ele e abandonando o corredor.

-De qualquer forma, saiba que você passou em poções. - anunciou, antes que eu me afastasse completamente.

Meus passos cessaram pela segunda vez no dia.

Senti a alegria invadir meu peito e, antes que eu percebesse, já havia começado a cantar.

_"Eu não posso acreditar que você e eu fomos nos desapaixonando_

_E toda mundo costumava nos invejar_

_Química como maçã e canela_

_O que tivemos foi muito bom_

_Bom para durar_

_Felicidade não dura muito tempo, mas o que tínhamos era bonito_

_Não vamos começar com o "ele disse que ela disse"_

_Às vezes,_

_As coisas simplesmente não vão como planejado_

_Não vamos começar com o "ele disse que ela disse"_

_Às vezes, as coisas simplesmente não vão como planejado_

_Começou tão simples e inocente_

_Tão simples e inocente_

_Química como maçã e canela_

_como maçã e canela"_

E essa foi a última vez que eu cantei para alguém.

_**●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬● FIM **__**●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●**_

-

-

-

-

-

**TCHA-RÃ! Finalmente o último capítulo! O que vocês acharam?**

**Eu planejava fazer um final mais triste mas...fiquei com pena da Sakura, HAHA.**

**Bom, espero que vocês gostem.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews! Elas foram muito especiais já que essa é minha última fic com o casal Kaklashi e Sakura. Agora quero me focar mais em outros shippers e animes.**

**Bom, obrigada novamente!**

**Muito amor S2**

**D-pocky**


End file.
